The Halloween Party
by LexiAtalla
Summary: Threesome and Slash you have been warned! WARNING WARNING WARNING EXPLICIT HEED THE M RATING!WARNING WARNING WARNING WHEN I SAY M I MEAN M! PLEASE HEED THE M RATING I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN STRESS THAT


"Come on guys! The party starts in an hour, and you all are still sitting around!" Lex yelled as she came downstairs.

"Do we really have to go?" Seth asked sighing. "You know the kids from town hate us!"

"Yes we have to go, according to Anna this party is supposed to be killer!" Lex stopped looking at them. "Now get your asses in gear and let's go!"

Paul smiled, "Come on let's go. I'm sure it will be fun, and if it isn't we can blame Lex."

"Love you too baby!" Lex chuckled as she threw a mask in his face. "So I will meet you all there! And you better show up!"

"Where are you going?"

"Well Sam if you heard me earlier today I said that Lee, and I were getting ready at her house."

"That's right." Sam chuckled. "I remember you saying that now."

Lex crossed the front room headed for the door." Just don't be late."

...-...

Lex and Leah walked into the party glancing around to see just how many people were there. "Wow."

Lex smiled, "More people than I figured. Look at all the options for the evening."

"Lex I already told you I am not looking for a random hook up tonight."

"Well neither am I but if something happened, we wanted to the options are endless."

"How are you supposed to know who is who? I mean what if I decided to do this random hook up stuff and the guy wound up being dog ass ugly?!"

"Oh Lee sometimes I worry about you." Lex grabbed a beer from the ice chest. "I mean you need to cut loose, stop worrying so much. Have a little fun Lee life is meant to be fun."

"Ok! I can do that, for one night, I will not over think things and try to have fun."

"That's all I ask for Lee." Lex laughed. "At least the boys showed up, I was afraid they weren't going to."

"Mmmmm damn sexy!" Paul chuckled as he circled Lex. "Fuck that is hot!"

"You like?" Lex smiled wiggling her ass.

"Fuck yes I like!" Paul leaned in to kiss her neck. "Damn let's just go home right now little red the big bad wolf wants to devour you."

Lex chuckled, "Nope, find me later baby."

"Wait, you're not staying with me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Use your imagination; you'll come up with something." Lex wandered off into the crowd leaving him alone.

"Well fuck" he sighed looking around. He smiled when he spotted Jacob across the room. "Use my imagination huh?" He whispered as he began to follow Jacob.

"This sucks!" Jacob muttered as he headed for the door walking out onto the porch. He made his way to the truck jumping up to sit on the hood.

"Hey, whatcha doin?"

"Nothing Paul, it was just crowded in there. Where's Lex."

"Lex has decided that we are not staying together at this party." He smiled. "She told me to use my imagination."

"Oh she did huh? And what has your imagination came up with?" Jacob smiled

"Many things." Paul stepped closer to Jacob hopping up to sit with him. "Many evil things."

"Mmmm really?"

"Oh yes." Paul reached over to run his hand up Jacob's leg. "I have a lot of ideas in store for tonight." He quickly captured Jacob's lips in a heated kiss his hands running up his body.

Jacob gasped at the sudden contact allowing Paul the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He growled low as their tongues fought for dominace his hands running down Paul's back. "Fuck Paul!"

"Not yet!" Paul whispered as his hand brushed across the slight bulge in Jacobs pants. "But that can be arranged." He jumped down off the truck. "Come on Jake down you go!"

Jacob hopped down looking at Paul with questioning eyes. His cock twitched as he locked eyes with the Beta. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips as he watched Paul lick his lips. Smirking he stepped in close to him their bodies touching, he ached to feel every inch of him against his own skin.

Paul quickly grabbed Jacob slamming him against the front of the truck trailing his hand under Jacob's shirt across his stomach nipping at Jacob's ear slowly running his fingers over the button of his pants.

"Don't tease me!" Jacob gasped out. He smiled as he heard the button snap and felt his pants slide down his legs. Chuckling he began to grind against Paul.

"Fuck Jake! You are going to kill me." Paul hissed out. He chuckled darkly as several people passed by. "I think we might wind up with an audience if we aren't careful." Quickly he shed his pants pressing his cock against Jacob's ass. "Damn Jake I want to fuck you, make you moan and beg for more!"

Jacob groaned at his words. "Fuck me Paul!" He gasped as he felt Paul's tip at his entrance teasing. With a deep breath he pushed himself back into Paul causing the head to slip inside. He heard voices around them but at the moment he could care less sighing as he felt Paul's hands slide around his waist.

Paul moaned as he buried himself to the hilt inside his pack mate. He steadied his breath as he began to slowly move his hips causing Jacob to let out a mix of a cry and a growl. "That's right Jake, you love when I pound your ass!" He began to speed up slightly. "Don't you Jake? Don't you love when I fucking dominate your ass?"

"Y-yes!" Jacob choked out the sensations making his head spin. "F-fuk P-p-paul!" He cried out his hips beginning to move in time with Paul's.

Paul reached up grabbing Jacob by the hair pulling his head up so he could see the reflection in the windshield. "Don't look away!" He commanded as he released Jacob's hair taking his hand to his throat. "Fucking hot!" He hissed out watching the reflection as he pounded into Jacob harder and faster.

"Trick or treat!" Lex called from a distance as she approached them with Sam and Embry. "Now that's just...Damn!" She laughed as she shoved Embry against the driver side door kissing down his neck.

"You two up for some company?" She sighed as she felt Sam press against her back his cock pressing into her. "I ran into these two and we decided to take the party outside."

"Only because the party blows!" Sam chuckled as he nipped at Lex's neck. "Face it Lex high school parties just aren't fun anymore, we can out party them any day of the week."

"Your right we can." Lex snapped her head toward Paul and Jake a moan escaping her lips as she watched the two. "Fucking hot!" she whispered.

Embry kissed her neck nipping lightly his hand pushing her skirt up. "So wet Lex." He whispered as he pushed her thong aside running a finger between her pussy lips. He smiled as her scent hit him sending fire through his body. "Fuck you smell amazing!"

Lex gasped as Embry pushed two fingers into her pumping slowly; she rocked her hips against his hand aching for more.

"Damn you do smell amazing!" Sam whispered against her neck sliding his hands around her body cupping her breasts through her barely there costume. "So little red? Can the big bad wolf come play?" He seductively cooed. "He wants to ravage your body until you scream!"

Lex moaned her legs growing weak as the two continued to tease her. "Well you know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers Mr. Wolf." She giggled. "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Oh I'll hurt you little red, but I will hurt you in a good way." Sam jumped as he felt Lex snake her hand behind her unbuckling his pants.

Lex smirked as Sam's pants hit the ground. "I want you to fuck my ass so hard I scream and beg for mercy!" She smiled at Embry as her hands flew to his belt. "Bry, I need your cock baby not your fingers."

Embry took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Stepping away from the truck he lifted Lex up moaning when she wrapped her legs around his waist taking his cock into her soaking pussy. He buried his nose in her neck inhaling deep; he loved her, the smell of her, it always seemed to calm him. He slowly began to rock his hips, his hands tightly gripping her ass.

Sam pressed his body to her back wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her as he buried himself deep within her a growl escaping them both. Looking up he caught Embry's eyes, smiling when he saw the need deep within them. He matched Embry's pace, the two moving in perfect rhythm. He growled loving the feeling of Embry's cock stroking against his deep inside Lex's perfect body.

Paul licked his lips watching the two fuck his imprint, it always turned him on to see her dominated by any member of the pack. He could feel his release grow closer as he gripped Jacob's hips firmly.

Jacob moaned reaching for his aching cock, wrapping his fingers around himself, he began to pump in time with Paul's thrusts. He let his head fall back as he closed his eyes.

"Fuck! Lex!" Embry cried out his thrusts becoming quick and erratic. He tried to steady his movements by breathing deep and even.

Lex looked over locking eyes with Paul a smirk crossing her lips. "That's it Bry deep breaths." She whispered watching her imprint as his movements became quick his eyes trying hard not to close. She could hear his heart beating fast his breathing labored. He bit at his bottom lip causing her to moan and her core to tighten.

Paul growled low his release hitting him hard. "Fuucccck!" He moaned out as his body shaking as he continued to pound into Jacob.

Lex felt a growl deep in her chest as she watched her imprint find his release, the sounds coming from his lips about to push her over the edge. She grabbed Embry's hips, urging him to move faster.

Embry's breath caught in his throat as he started thrusting erratically his cock pulsing aching for release. A mixture of a growl and a moan escaped him as Lex cried out her juices running down his cock, as her nails dug into his shoulder.

Lex looked over her shoulder to Sam. "Why did you move?."

"Paul wants your attention." Sam chuckled, "Don't worry Lex between Bry and Jake, I'm sure I can work something out."

Embry sat Lex one her feet smiling. "Yeah, we'll work something out, you two go back to the party have some fun."

Lex walked over to Paul wrapping her arms around him kissing his neck. "Let's play a little game baby. I'm going back to the party."

Paul smirked watching as Lex walked back to the house, he loved these little games. As he walked to the house, he went through the idea he had to surprise Lex. Entering the door he looked around spotting her dancing with Leah. He smiled as he quickly moved through the crowd dancing up behind her. "Hello there, beautiful." He whispered.

Lex giggled smiling at Leah. Slowly, she turned to face Paul a small smile crossing her lips. "Well, Hello there yourself." She smiled as he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her in close their bodies moving with the beat of the music.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing at a party all alone?"

"Who said I was alone?"

"Well I don't see your man over here taking care of you, what do you say we blow this party and go somewhere we can be alone."

Lex smiled. "I say we stay here and make this party a little more interesting." She began to rock her hips against him keeping with the beat of the music.

Paul backed her against the wall as his hands began to roam over any exposed skin he could find. Leaning in he kissed down her neck nipping at her collarbone grabbing her right leg and hitching it on his hip.

A slight moan escaped Lex's lips as she ran a hand over his chest feeling his muscles twitch under her touch.

Paul smiled moving to her mouth capturing it in a heated kiss their tongues battling for dominance. He moaned softly as she ran her hand over his jean clad hard on. Running his hands down her body he trailed his fingers to her core pushing her thong aside he gently rubbed her clit.

Lex gasped breaking the kiss her hands finding the button on his pants. She pushed them down slightly reveling his already rock hard cock. Taking his throbbing member into her hand she began to slowly stroke its length as she looked into his eyes.

Growling Paul lifted Lex up sheathing himself within her soaking core. As she wrapped her legs around his waist he began to thrust slowly as he leaned down pulling her costume off her breasts with his teeth then taking a nipple into his mouth sucking, his tongue rolling around the now swollen nub.

Lex's head fell back as she moaned her body moving in perfect rhythm with his. She placed one hand against the wall as she began to move her hips driving him deeper into her aching core. The sounds of the party surrounded them, the music, the laughter, the voices, but none of that mattered in this moment it was just the two of them.

Paul shifted his weight placing a hand on hers against the wall as he sped his pace moaning against her breasts. His other hand firmly gripped her ass holding her steady. Moving to her other nipple he continued his actions hearing small moans and growls escaping her.

Lex looked down watching as his tongue slid out caressing her breasts the sight sending a fire through her body straight to her core as it pulsed around him. Placing her other hand in his hair she tugged slightly causing him to growl against her skin his hot breath making her shiver in delight.

Paul quickly kissed up her neck nipping her ear his hips moving faster as his release quickly approached. His hand gripped her ass tighter as he slammed into her his thrusts quick and precise. He nuzzled his nose in her neck as he growled his body trembling.

Lex gasped as she felt his teeth pierce the skin of her neck causing her body to tremble and shake her core pulsing around him as her juices spilled. Panting she placed her hand on his chin lifting his head to kiss him gently massaging his tongue with her own.

His body shaking shaking, placed her on her feet wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her. "Trick or treat!" He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Lex smiled. "That was defiantly the best treat of the evening." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. "Happy Halloween baby."


End file.
